Small Talk
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: yep ! Another story, not a songfic this time. A trooper have an intersting talk with a member of his family, what is it ? Read and found out ! warning : yaoi and kissing. Review please ?


Author's notes : Ok, this is a story inspired by a Digimon fic (which I don't remember the name of, sorry ^^ ;;;) that I read some times ago ****

Author's notes : Ok, this is a story inspired by a Digimon fic (which I don't remember the name of, sorry ^^ ;;;) that I read some times ago. Oh and don't be surprised, the beginning and most of the fic is an interesting talk between a trooper and a member of his family. I hope you like !

  
**Disclaimer : **I don't own Ronin Warriors

  
**Warning :** Yaoi, angst, PG-13 for kissing and other sweet stuffs, but I won't give away the pairing now ^_^ 

****

Small Talk

By Shadow of Arashi

"Seiji, we need to talk."

  
Seiji cringed at the stern voice of his grandfather. He had only been home for four days and he was already going to be punished. What did he do this time ? Slowly, he turned to face his grandfather. 

"Talk about what grandfather ? If this is about my work at the dojo…"

"No, it's not that Seiji. You just haven't been yourself these four days, and it can't keep going on like this. Now come with me to the dojo, we will be more at ease to talk."

Then Seiji's grandfather left his stunned grandson and made his way to the dojo. Seiji, knowing that making his grandfather wait would only succeed in angering him further, followed him quickly.

When he entered the dojo Seiji saw that his grandfather was sitting on the ground, looking serious as always and was watching him expectantly. Nervously, Seiji sat in front of his grandfather and bowed his head slightly. He stayed silent, knowing that his grandfather would speak first. He didn't need to wait long though

  
"So Seiji, what is bothering you ?"

Seiji raised an involuntary eyebrow. That was new. Never before had his grandfather asked him if something had been bothering him at all. Then Seiji paled. Has he been that obvious ? If his suspicious were true, he couldn't tell his grandfather. It would be the death of him ! Death of embarrassment and even if he didn't die of shame, his grandfather would kill him for sure.

  
"There is nothing wrong with me grandfather. I'm alright," 

He said, shifting nervously on his spot.

"That's not the truth and you know it. Would you dare lie to me Seiji ?"

"No ! Of course not!" 

Seiji exclaimed, raising his head in shock and forgetting all the rules he had ever been taught in the process. His grandfather just smiled and nodded.

"Then please tell me what has been bothering you for the last four days. You have been like this ever since you came back from that house you share with your friends and that woman, what's her name already ? Ah yes, Nasutei. A nice girl."

Seiji just bowed his head again. _Here we go again, _he thought. _Why can't he accept the fact that I'm not interested in all those girls ?! If he so wants to, then he can asks Yayoi to marry someone and carry on the family line…_

As if reading his thoughts Seiji's grandfather changed the topic.

"Listen Seiji, I know that this is one of the things that has been troubling you, so if you really don't want to marry a girl to carry on the family, then say it. I would rather know than having sleepless nights about you and your future."

Seiji's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How…?"

"How did I know ?" his grandfather replied with laughter in his eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly blind because I'm an old man who has been raised as a Bushido warrior, you know. I know you better than what you think Seiji, so if this is what has been bothering you, then say it."

Seiji stared at his grandfather for a long moment, thinking. Should he actually tell him ? After all he seems in a rather good mood. But what if it wasn't enough ? Seiji shook the thought off. If he kept thinking like this he would never get the courage to tell his grandfather. Seiji dropped his eyes and spoke before his courage left him.

"Well, actually, it's a part of the thing."

"A part ?" his grandfather asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Seiji blushed and cleared his throat before saying quickly, 

"Yes. Grandfather, please answer honestly, what do you think of boys loving boys ?"

Seiji's grandfather's eyes widened slightly at this. _What does he mean by this? _he thought. Then it hit him._ Is my grandson trying to tell me something ?_ The old man took a deep breath before speaking again. _God, teenagers are so complicated!_ he thought.

"Well, I have been raised to think it's wrong and that boys should go with girls, but with time I have learned that love can strike anywhere at anytime. And love is more of a spiritual thing that just physical. So boys who love boys are alright, I guess. If they find something in another boy that makes them happy, then it's good for them" 

He said slowly, trying to find the right words so as not to scare his grandson. Seiji for his part was hanging on his every word. He seemed relieved and yet still terribly tensed. It was really time to end this, his grandfather thought.

"Seiji, are you trying to tell me that you are in love with another boy?" 

He asked gently. Seiji blushed even more than before and bowed his head in shame completely. _So that was what was bothering him_, his grandfather said to himself before smiling a little, a smile that he hid quickly. The poor boy must have had a horrible time trying to figure out what to do. The old man rested a hand on his grandson's shoulder for comfort.

"So, I'm right, Seiji ?"

  
"Y… yes." 

The blonde said in a small voice. His grandfather let out a sigh of relief. Now that it was out, it would be easier for them to talk. He let go of his grandson's shoulder and raised the blonde's head so he could look his grandson in the eyes.

  
"So, what's the problem ? If you are really in love and happy, then it's all that matters to me. After all you aren't an only child, so it's really not a problem. You shouldn't worry yourself over such a thing" 

He said reassuringly. Seiji then broke down into tears, a thing he had never let himself do before. He threw himself into his grandfather's arms and cried. His very surprised grandfather holding him against his strong chest.

  
"Thank you grandfather, it means a lot to me" 

He said between sobs. Then he let go and wiped his tears quickly, face slightly flushed. His grandfather just watched him silently, a smile on his face that he really couldn't hide this time. 

"Anytime Seiji. Anytime." 

Seiji nodded and smiled himself a little before his gaze became dark again. 

"Grandfather, there is something else I need to tell you, about the boy I love" 

He said, looking at his grandfather for clues. Only meeting approval, Seiji closed his eyes to gather his courage for the most important part of his confession.

  
"Well, the real thing that bothers me is that… we… we sleep together,"

He said. This time his voice was so low that his grandfather almost didn't hear him.

"You… slept with him ?" 

The old man said, eyes wide. Seiji didn't looked at him.

"Yes. We were together at Nasutei's house and… it just happened ! What bothers me is that now Ryo seems mad at me, and he doesn't want to see me or even talk to me…" 

Seiji said, his voice filling with tears. His grandfather stared at him. _Now that IS a problem !_ he thought. But why… wait, Ryo ?

  
"Ryo ? You mean Ryo Sanada, your black-haired friend ?"

Seiji nodded, sniffling. 

  
"Ok then, just a thing Seiji. I need to know to understand, who was the… the dominant one when you two slept together ?"

  
Seiji blushed and looked at the ground.

  
"Ryo was. That's why I don't understand. I mean it's not like I forced him or anything ! Hell, I should be the one to be mad !" 

He cried as his grandfather held him, trying to sooth him with soft words. Seiji eventually stopped crying and his grandfather let go of him.

"Seiji, calm down now ok ? Just take some rest and stop thinking about it, at least for now. Can you do that ?"

Seiji nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Then go to your room and try to get some sleep."

  
Seiji nodded again and got up shakily before walking upstairs to his room. When he was sure that his grandson was asleep in his room, the old man left the house with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Going out to the driveway, he took his son's car who was at work. He managed to start the car, despite the fact that he hadn't used one in years, and then he was on the road. He had a certain black-haired boy to see…

  
****

"Ryo ! There is someone at the door ! Can you go and see who is it please ?"

  
A female voice shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah sure Nasutei !"

Ryo shouted back as he walked towards the door, throwing the book he was reading on the couch on his way. _I wonder who it is, what if it's Seiji ?_ Ryo asked himself. _I can't face him now, not after what I did to him…_

  
Praying to all the gods he ever heard of that it wasn't Seiji, Ryo finally reached the door and opened it, only to find himself staring at cold eyes. Eyes belonging to a hard, old face that one couldn't see without feeling very, very small.

"You are Ryo Sanada, right ?" 

The old man said in a calm, cold tone. Ryo nodded wordlessly, and yelped in pain when the man caught his wrist and dragged him out of the house and near the lake with surprising strength.

"Hey ! What the hell is wrong with you ! I don't even know you!" 

Ryo screamed, trying to get away from the man.

"You might not know who I am but I know who you are. Does the name Seiji Date ring a bell to you ?" 

The old man asked in a calm voice. At this Ryo went still, as if someone had pressed a switch a button. 

"Who are you ?" 

He asked, feeling almost scared of what the answer may be.

"I'm Seiji's grandfather. And as far as I know, you are the one who broke my grandson's heart. So I think I deserve an explanation, at least for Seiji's sake."

Ryo just stared at the man, looking completely overwhelmed by the situation, before dropping to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"God…he's really mad at me now, ne ?" 

He said with a sigh. Seiji's grandfather stepped closer to him and pulled him on his feet again without batting an eyelid.

  
"Actually, he is mad at you for leaving him after the two of you slept together. He thought he meant something to you, and you just refused to talk to him or see him. How is he supposed to take it ?"

Ryo looked at the ground in distress. 

"And how was I supposed to react ? One day we are perfect friends, and the next I found myself in bed with my best friend. And since he was… well I was sure he was going to hate me. And after all, hell, I mean two guys, it's not supposed to be right, no ?"

Ryo raised his head and watched Seiji's grandfather, waiting for the anger of the old man and ready to hear every hateful word he knew would be thrown at him. But what he wasn't expecting was what the man did next. Seiji's grandfather simply stared at him, then calmly slapped him.

  
"If you think that, then you are an idiot. Learn young man, that when you find love, you mustn't let it go away. Seiji loves you. I'm sure of that, but I'm not sure that you deserve him. He deserves better than a boy who lets others lead his life."

The old man looked at him for one more second then turned away and walked back toward the road where his car was parked. Ryo stared at his retreating figure, then ran after him. When he caught up with the man he shouted at the top of his lungs, 

"I do not let others decide my life !" 

  
The old man stopped and watched him, a point of amusement in his gaze.

  
"Really ? Then show me. Go and talk with Seiji, if you are brave enough."

"I will. He is at his home right? Then take me with you" Ryo answered, ready to jump into the car. The man smiled.

  
"All right young one."

Ryo smiled back gratefully and got into the car. As he watched the road from behind his window, he knew that he had made the right choice. Because even though he didn't want to accept it before, he really missed Seiji. _But soon we will be together again,_ he said to himself. _Don't worry Seiji, I'm coming love ! I just hope you will forgive me…_

  
****

As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, Ryo practically jumped out of it and ran to the door, thanking Seiji's grandfather on his way. He ran upstairs, almost tripping over a carpet and barely missed falling flat on his face. 

  
When he reached Seiji's room he stopped running though, and took a deep breath. Then he opened the door slowly and stepped inside. What he saw there melted his heart and finished convincing him of his feelings for the blonde trooper. 

Seiji was asleep on his side on the bed, locks of golden hair falling around his face very unlike it's usual neatness, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He was tangled in the sheets, most likely from thrashing in bed, leaving him just half covered. Ryo couldn't help but think that he looked just like an angel, pure and innocent.

And then he blushed, thinking that this same angel had been with him in a much less… innocent position not so long ago.

  
"Seiji…" Ryo called softly as he sat on the side of bed, shaking Seiji's shoulder lightly. 

  
Seiji stirred in his sleep and moaned softly before turning on his back and opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and yawned before noticing that someone was next to him. When he saw who it was, he gasped. 

"Ryo !" 

He exclaimed, then tried to get away from the black-haired boy as much as possible. Ryo caught his wrist and pulled the blonde to him before holding him tightly. He didn't have much trouble holding Seiji since the blonde, though slightly taller than him, was not as strong and was too shocked to think clearly. 

"Seiji, calm down ! I came to talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you !"

  
Seiji stopped struggling and stilled in Ryo's arms. He bowed his head, refusing to look at Ryo.

"Well don't you think it's a little late ? It has been two weeks since you last talked to me ! Two weeks ! And you never had the courage to come and tell me what I did wrong ! So now what ? What did I do to make you push me away ?! Tell me Ryo !" 

The blonde said in a strangled voice filled with tears, still not looking at Ryo. The black-haired boy just held him and sighed. 

"It's not you Seiji. It's me who made a mistake. I… I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that night… It was wrong of me to use you that way."

  
Seiji raised his head and looked at Ryo with surprised, pain filled eyes. 

"What do you mean Ryo? You… wanted it, didn't you? You wanted me or is that just a big mistake ?!"

"No ! It's not that Seiji ! I… yes I wanted you, but instead I betrayed your trust and raped you ! I was so ashamed of me for what I did to you… I was sure you wouldn't want to see me ever again after that…" 

He let his head drop on his chest in a defeated, sad kind of way. Seiji watched with wide eyes then smiled softly, though Ryo couldn't see him, and put his hands on each side of Ryo's head, raising the fire trooper's head toward him so he could look him in the eyes. 

"Ryo, I wanted it. I would never have let you take me, if I didn't love you. You didn't do anything to me I wasn't consenting to," 

He said in a soft whisper.

Ryo stared at him in awe, finally registering the fact that Seiji was not mad at him and loved him back. Right there Ryo just broke down into a warm, relieved smile and kissed Seiji hungrily. Pushing the blonde back down onto the bed, he had something to care of now !

Seiji moaned as the powerful boy pushed him down and kissed him back with all his passion, finally able to give into his desire. And it felt really good too. Seiji moaned louder as Ryo started to tease him, then he remembered about his grandfather.

"Ryo, wait ! My grandfather…" 

He said in a gasp as Ryo's skillful fingers played with his entire body like a piano. Ryo just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about him, he is the one who brought me there."

  
Seiji opened his mouth to ask why but Ryo efficiently shut him up with a kiss and started to undress him. Seiji decided that, in the end, his grandfather could wait and lost himself in Ryo's warm embrace. 

Ryo grinned to himself at the change in the blonde's attitude. He would have to make it very good for Seiji if he wanted to give the blonde a decent apology. And Ryo was sure he would love to apology to Seiji more often…

  


****

THE END

  


Author's notes : Here, all done ! With another RyoxSeiji pairing. I hope you liked it !

  
  



End file.
